


A Trusted Friend is the Best Family

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding, asexual leonard snart, it's like all about past stuff so the angst isn't really real time, kind of, like it's hella minor but there's a lowkey mention of it, mates there is a LOT of alcohol consumption going on in this fic, this is just the team all bonding with either mick or len or both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short scenes between Mick, Leonard, and the other members of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trusted Friend is the Best Family

**Author's Note:**

> this is non-linear and let's assume it ignore pretty much the last like three eps of the show. i didn't include carter because it would have made it asymmetrical (i did have an idea for him to walk in on mick and len fucking but oh well). also UNBELIEVABLY ooc. keep that in mind. i really don't know how to write any of them yet (but lemme tell you: i had the most fun writing ray. sweet puppy of a man.)

Kendra sighed, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her forehead to try and stave off the headache that was going to inevitably form. 

She had gotten into an argument with Ray, a stupid one, but he was upset and she had left to sit in the bridge for a while. Kendra wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but she knew staying around Ray would just mean more arguing, and she was tired. She leaned back in the seat and tried to will her shoulders to relax. 

She didn't open her eyes at the sound of heavy footsteps. 

"Hey."

"Hey, Mick."

"Lover boy got you down?"

Kendra laughed, finally opening her eyes to look at Mick. He looked better, now, and still seemed different, but that was to be expected after what he'd been through. 

"Yeah. We had...a fight."

Mick had his back to her but she could tell that he tensed at that. 

"It get physical?"

"Oh, no! No, not at all." Kendra studied him, the way he didn't quite relax (even knowing she could damn well handle herself). "Thank you for asking."

Kendra, all in all, liked Mick. They had actually started talking fairly early into the mission, not a lot or about anything personal, but in small, quiet moments, they had usually somehow ended up talking to each other. They were comfortable being snarky with each other, trading friendly jabs and grinning. Mick was the person she came to when she wanted to vent; he would sit and go about his business while she talked, and when he finished whatever he was doing, he'd grab some alcohol and they would talk while passing a bottle back and forth. 

One of the first times that happened, Rip had walked in right after they'd said something about him. Rip had taken one look at them, red-faced from holding back smiles, and left without a word, their boisterous laughter following him down the halls of the Waverider. 

Now, Mick bypassed the first part of their routine, walking over to where she sat, a bottle of her preferred brand of tequila in hand. He sat, drank, and handed it over to her. 

"So what's the trouble in paradise?"

Kendra snorted in the middle of her drink, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "Please, it's far from paradise." 

Kendra sighed, shoulders slumped. "Honestly, it was nothing big, we'll both probably be over it by tomorrow, but I guess...I don't know." She passed the bottle back to Mick. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

Mick hummed and took a drink, a slight smile on his face. 

Kendra settled into her seat more comfortably, turning so that she was facing Mick. "How are you and Snart doing?"

She didn't expect him to talk, as he rarely opened up about his feelings. One night, after she had talked about Carter, Mick had told her about how he and Snart met and how their partnership developed, how it had always felt like it was meant to be, at least to him. Kendra always knew that part of the reason she and Mick got along was because of their respective 'partners'. 

Mick and Snart's relationship, though, was something she kept an eye on, especially after the whole 'Snart stranded Mick and then Mick turned out to be the guy trying to kill us' thing. 

Mick sighed. "Grab another bottle if you want to hear about that."

Kendra got another one and sat back down, gesturing for him to start before taking a drink. 

"It ain't great."

"Are you two-I mean, is this something you can get past? Have you guys talked at all? Well, maybe not talked, you two seem like the 'actions speak louder' kind of couple."

That got a laugh out of him. It hadn't surprised Kendra to learn that their relationship was romantic; Mick had explained that he and Snart were partners in every sense of the word (with a rather lewd wink).

"Haven't talked about it. We came to a truce, or some bullshit like that." Another drink, a sigh. "I don't really know what the fuck to do. But we'll figure it out."

Mick grinned, eyebrows raising. "We are sleeping in the same bed again."

Kendra doubled over laughing. She wiped at her eyes, raising her tequila. "Cheers to that, at least."

They clinked their bottles and each took a long drink. They were silent for a long moment before Kendra spoke again.

 

"Why'd you get with him? I know you two met in prison, but why did you do what you did?"

Mick leaned back in his seat, shrugging. "Maybe back then I still cared enough to help people just to help them. Maybe I just didn't want to see that scrawny cute kid get stabbed."

"How long have you two been, you know..."

"Fucking?"

"I was gonna say 'in love' but whatever suits you, I suppose."

Mick snorted, looking down at his hands. "Honestly? I don't remember. I know I remember kissin' for the first time, after a big heist had gone just the way he planned, he looked so damn pleased, I just planted one on him. It went on from there. Just felt natural."

Kendra leaned forward a little. 

"Have you two ever thought about settling down? Like, getting married and having a house? I know you'd still be thieves and all that, but have you two ever really considered it?"

Mick frowned. "I- I have. At least about askin' him. I don't know if settling down would be a part of it, but askin' him to marry me, yeah. We're already practically fuckin' married, but we never made it official."

"How would you do it? Proposing to him, I mean?"  
Mick went silent for a moment, rubbing at the lip of the bottle in his hands. "I'd find something he wanted really bad, something expensive. Maybe art. And a ring." Mick smiled. "He likes rings. I'd steal them, the way he likes, planned out and everything. Then I'd give that to him, and tell him how I did it."

Kendra smiled at that. That was fitting. Snart would love it.

"Why haven't you?"

"Never had the opportunity, I guess. When-" Mick sighed, "when we joined this," he gestured around the ship, "this bullshit, I thought it would be a good time. I could find something in the past that he'd want, something perfect. But now I don't know."

Kendra ran her fingers through her hair. She was a third of the way through the bottle in her hand, and Mick had drank a little less from his own..

"Wanna know what I think?"

"You're gonna tell me anyway."

"I think you should. You two need to talk, definitely, and work your shit out. But you two, I-" 

Kendra leaned forward, resting her hand on Mick's knee. "I have never seen two people so-it's probably not healthy how much you two need each other, but it works for you. And I think you guys have a chance to really-I don't know, be stronger, after everything. You guys are gonna be okay."

Mick glanced down at her hand before covering it with his own, gripping it for a moment.

"Hey, Kendra, I'm sorry about earlier, but I wanted to know if you're coming back to-"

Ray walked in, eyes going huge and face flushing at the sight. You'd think he'd caught them in the midst of raunchy sex, instead of a small show of supportive affection.

"Hey, Ray." 

"Uh...I'm sorry, am I interrupting-"

"Calm down Haircut, I ain't hittin' on your woman."

Kendra laughed when Ray blushed harder.

"Besides, she likes pretty boys, I'm not her type."

They both stood, stretching their limbs and setting their drinks down. Kendra held onto Mick's hand again, looking him in the eye. 

"Hey. You guys are gonna be alright. Just, go talk to him, or maybe start thinking seriously about that plan of yours."

Mick nodded, letting out a short grunt of acknowledgement. He put a hand on her hip for a moment before speaking quietly. "Whatever it was, talk to Ray. He's gonna sit and mope if you don't, and his poutin' ain't as cute as Len's."

Kendra smiled and nodded, watching Mick walk away.

Ray glanced nervously after Mick, looking at Kendra, who still had a bright, wide smile on her face. 

"What was that all about?"

Kendra walked over to Ray, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just...commiserating." 

"Oh. Hopefully I didn't give you too much to commiserate about?"

Kendra tightened her hold slightly, while Ray ran a hand up and down her back, soothing the tense muscles.

"Not too much. And it turned out it was more for Mick than it was for me. Him and Snart...they're having some trouble."

Ray made a noise. "I can only imagine." He leaned down, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. 

"Let's go to bed, Ray."

She wrapped her hand around his, walking ahead of him to their room.

\---

Sara waited until after Rory had told them all about the hunters. Everyone had gone their separate ways after, and she chose to follow Snart. 

She caught up to him quickly, and he sighed heavily, turning to face her. 

"What do you want, Sara?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Gonna have to be a little more clear."

"When I said 'deal with it', I didn't mean get beaten to all hell."

"Well, that's how we dealt with it. I told him he could walk if he killed me. He didn't. At least he doesn't want us all dead anymore."

Snart turned and walked further down the hall, and Sara frowned. So Snart's plan was to fight it out until one of them was dead? He had-

A thought occurred to her, and she caught up with him once more. 

"You wouldn't have won that fight."

Snart rolled his eyes. "And how do you know that?"

"Because Rory is stronger. He's been trained. You went in there knowing he was going to kill you."

Sara looked at Snart. He was grinding his teeth, jaw shifting, and staring at the ground. His arms were crossed over his chest tightly, curling in on himself. Protecting himself.

"And what if I did? He would have gotten what he wanted and I owed him that."

"You were willing to die just for that?"

Snart looked up at her, a slight snarl at his lips. 

"I'm willing to do anything for him. That's what it means to be partners."

Sara frowned, and so did he. 

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood for all this touchy-feely talk. I'm going back to my room, and I suggest that whatever issues you have with how me and Mick solve _our_ problems, you keep them to yourself." 

"Fine." Sara approached him slowly, setting her hand lightly on his arm. "I'm not sorry. I'm your friend and I'm worried, but I'll stay out of it."

Snart glanced at her, and his expression softened a little, just enough for her to know that he appreciated her concern. He let out a deep breath, shoulders dropping.

"Thanks."

Sara nodded and moved her hand. He walked away, and Sara wanted to disregard what she'd said and go have a talk with Rory about better ways to work things out. She wouldn't, of course. But she wanted to. 

\---

Jax was, surprisingly, having a great time.

...considering that he was once again aiding and abetting Snart and Rory on a small heist. It was a horrible idea, but they all finally had free time and Jax really did like getting to pilot the jumpship, and when Snart had approached him with that sly look, Rory's huge grin and wild eyes, Jax had decided to go along with it.  
Rip and Professor Stein would probably not approve, but it was fun to see Snart and Rory run back onto the ship, stolen goods in two duffle bags, both of them laughing between catching their breath. It had taken time for the two to completely come back together, but they had. 

They sat next to each other while Jax got them off the ground, looking over the goods and smiling at each other. Jax was sure there was a little bit of pink on Snart's cheeks, and damn if that wasn't a sight to see. 

"You guys get anything good?"

"Plenty."

"You want a cut of it? Only fair."

Jax shook his head. "Nah. You two keep it. Don't think you grabbed anything I'd really like anyway."

"Actually..."

Jax looked over his shoulder at them. Rory looked excited, and even Snart had a huge, genuine smile. They walked up to the pilot's chair, Rory standing behind Snart, who handed Jax a package, carefully gift-wrapped in blue paper with an orange ribbon. Jax looked between the two men.

"What's this?"

"Kind of ruins the surprise if we tell you."

Jax opened the box, and his jaw almost hit the floor at seeing what was inside. 

A jersey from his favorite football player, a signed picture, and a silver watch. 

"Are you serious?"

Rory reached over patted his head. "Happy birthday, Jax." 

Jax inspected the jersey some more. "Do you guys know how much this will be worth back home? I mean, I'm never ever gonna sell it because this is awesome, but-I can't believe it."

Jax looked up at them. "This is....thank you. I didn't even remember that it was my birthday. Guess time travel kinda screws that up. This really is cool of you guys."

Rory and Snart were both still smiling, and Snart was leaning back against Rory while he spoke. "You deserve a good birthday, kid. We thought we could take a little break to celebrate." 

Jax docked the jumpship in the Waverider, putting the watch on his wrist, and gathering up the gift. Rory put his arm around Jax's shoulders, both of them laughing while Snart walked behind them. They reached the bridge soon, which was...entirely dark.

Snart spoke up. "Gideon?"

The lights came on, and the rest of the team jumped out, a mix of 'surprise's and 'happy birthday's coming from them. 

Jax set down the gift and turned to face Snart, who had that sly smile on his face again. Rory had moved to stand next to him, the partners sliding their arms around each other's waists. 

"This is why we went out on that job, isn't it?"

Snart shrugged. "What can I say? Surprise parties are almost as hard to plan as heists. I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Jax couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around the two thieves, hugging them tightly, a chorus of 'aww's coming from Kendra, Sara, and Ray. Jax pulled away, Rory and Snart both looking pleased and mildly embarrassed from the affection. Stein approached him, holding shots for each of them. 

"Seriously?"

"You are twenty-one now, Jefferson. I think this is an appropriate way to celebrate."

Rory and Snart grabbed their shots. "Hope you broke out the good stuff."

They all gathered around the main console. Rip lifted his glass. 

"A very happy birthday to Mr. Jefferson Jackson, whom we are all unbelievably lucky to know and have as our teammate, and our friend."

"To Jax!"

They all drank, and Jax wasn't sure if the surge of warmth he felt was from the alcohol, or the people around him. As he was hugged and handed gifts (and as Rory refilled his shot glass), he thought that it was very likely both. 

\---

Ray was building up a pretty good buzz for the first time in a long time. 

The team was out at a club- sans Rip, Stein, and Jax, who elected to stay on the ship- and they were having a good time; Sara had gone off to the other side of the building with a gorgeous dark-skinned woman and an excited smile, Rory and Snart were drinking and talking quietly a few feet away, and Kendra was sipping a martini next to him, her arm around his waist. Ray looked down at her, smiling when she turned her head up. She had such beautiful eyes, they were so warm and loving. 

He saw Rory moving, laying his hand on Snart's thigh for a second before coming towards them, wild grin on his face. Ray couldn't help but give Rory a once-over; he looked good. Tight, dark jeans, and a black dress shirt that looked like the seams would give way at any second from the strain of his muscles. The top few buttons were undone, giving a flash of tanned skin. 

If Ray wasn't head over heels for Kendra, he might have made a move on Rory. Well, that and that Snart would probably freeze and shatter every part of him bit by bit.

"Kendra! Let's dance! Lenny hates it, so it's you and me."

That was...unexpected, but Kendra downed the rest of her drink, kissing Ray's cheek before taking the hand that Rory held out and following him to the dance floor. Ray watched them for a moment before looking over at Snart, who looked somewhat upset.

Ray walked over and sat where Rory had been. They both looked out to where their significant others were dancing.

"I never would have guessed Mick to be a good dancer." He was, moving fluidly with Kendra, who looked....Ray couldn't think of a phrase stronger than 'earth-shatteringly sexy'. It was no surprise that they were getting some appreciative stares from other club-goers. 

"Mick has a lot of hidden talents."

Snart was watching the pair, and Ray studied him. He couldn't figure out why the man was so gloomy.

"Are you okay?"

Snart shot him a look, somewhere between ' _did you really just ask that'_ and _'i'm considering the merits of homicide'_. 

"You just seem a little down. Everyone else is having fun." Ray paused. "You do...know you're allowed to have fun, right?"

"I'm aware."

"Was it something that you and Mick talked about?"

He got another ' _I'm going to kill you_ ' look, but it quickly morphed into a dejected little pout. Rory wasn't wrong when he insisted that Snart was adorable when he pouted. 

"It's nothing, Boy Scout."

"Come on, Snart, that's what literally everyone says when something is actually wrong."

Snart let out a loud sigh, taking a sip from his drink. 

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I actually care about your well-being." Ray leaned forward, eager to listen to his teammate.

"Mick and I haven't had sex for two months."

Ray was a little less eager.

Snart smirked at Ray's shock-wide eyes. Ray cleared his throat and took a drink of his beer. He said he was going to listen, damned if he was going to let the subject stop him. It wasn't that he had problem with the thought of them having sex (if he was honest, it was a fairly arousing mental image), but Ray just wasn't the type to talk about sex so openly.

"So, uh...why, I guess?"

Snart looked down at his hands. "I have no idea. Mick usually can't keep his hands to himself." A small smile appeared on the thief's face. "Mick likes to touch me. He needs something to keep his hands busy, and I've always been his favorite thing to play with. I don't even...sex isn't really my thing, but I like it when Mick touches me." 

Snart looked out at the dance floor, where Mick and Kendra were-oh, goodness. 'Grinding' was the only appropriate word. 

"I suppose it never occurred to me that I might not always be his favorite."

Ray frowned. "Wait, you think-do you think him and Kendra are-"

Ray wondered if it hurt when Snart rolled his eyes that hard. 

"No. It's-there's more to it than that. He's spending more time with everyone else. He's even been hanging around Rip. _Willingly_." A heavy, sad sigh. "I didn't think he was still mad at me."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I don't think he's mad at you anymore. He talks about you like, I mean. I'm pretty sure that's how I look when I think about Kendra. Mick loves you."

Ray shifted closer, setting his hand on Snart's shoulder (Snart glanced between his hand and his face, but the glare didn't deter Ray from smiling brightly).

"Did you ever think that maybe he's doing it because he thinks that's what you want?" 

The thief's face scrunched up in confusion. It was a little _ridiculously_ cute.

"I mean, the reason you...left him, was because he did something to hurt the team, right? Maybe he thinks getting closer with all of us and being more of a team player will make you happy. Being left behind like that...really messed him up. He's probably worried that it's gonna happen again, so he's doing what he can to make sure you don't...you know, do that again."

Snart was studying him, brows drawn together and eyes narrowed just a bit. 

"So I guess you probably got the peer counseling badge back in the scouts."

Ray let out a loud laugh, pulling his hand off of Snart's shoulder. "If they'd had one, I probably wouldn't have. I was kind of a self-absorbed little shit when I was a kid."

He received a smile instead of some snarky retort, and Ray assumed that was Snart's way of saying 'thank you' while keeping his pride intact. There was a commotion on the dance floor, and they both turned in time to see Kendra flipping a man over her shoulder onto the ground while Rory cheered, another man laying at his feet with a bloody nose.

"Oh boy. Looks like it might be time to leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

Rory and Kendra quickly made their way over, Sara seemingly showing up out of nowhere (huge grin still in place, along with a lot of bright kiss marks on her cheeks and neck). They all made to leave as some security guards came to the men on the dance floor. 

Ray smiled when he saw Rory ahead of them, holding Snart's hand tightly and pulling him along, and at the sight of a bright flush and pleased smile on Snart's face. 

\---

"Hey, Professor, I...I need to talk to you."

Martin looked up from his book. Mick Rory was standing in front of him, looking uncharacteristically nervous, tugging at his gloves. 

"Yes, Mr. Rory?"

Mick ran a hand over his head, sighed, repeated the action, and sat down across from Martin. 

"You've been married a long time, right?"

Martin marked his page, closing his book and setting it to the side. "Yes, I've been married for quite a while."

"Okay." Mick leaned back, cleared his throat, leaned forward again. "Have you ever had a big fight with your wife and had to do something to make it up to her?"

Martin's eyebrows rose. "Ah. So that's what this is about."

Mick looked at the floor. "Yeah."

"What exactly are you making up for?"

Mick let out a frustrated growl, pulling his gloves off entirely and shoving them in the pocket of his jacket. "Everything, I think. I-when we were on my ship, I said some- it was bad. He-" Mick's shoulder dropped, "he froze his damn hand off just to get to me in time. He was gonna let me kill him in the cell. I threatened to kill his sister."

Mick looked up then, a distressed, almost defeated look on his face. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Martin sighed softly, taking off his glasses for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. He put them back on and looked at Mick. 

"While I don't think any of the fights I had with Clarissa were about anything as...extreme as that, we did have a few that, if we were a weaker couple, would have split us up. It won't just be about making it up to him, Mick. You're going to have to show him that you've changed, and that you're willing to do whatever it takes to stay together."

Mick rubbed his hands together, scratching his palms. He still looked worried.

Martin smiled. "I think the best thing to do is just be honest with Leonard. It seems like he wants to be with you too. Now, I don't know exactly what you two's....dynamic is, but maybe you should consider just sitting him down and being blunt about your feelings and what your goals are. Then ask him to do the same."

"It's been a long while since me and him have had a talk like that."

"Well, you said you've been alive for lifetimes now. I think you're due for one."

Mick cracked a smile at that. "Have you basked in the fact that you're not the oldest one on the ship anymore?"

"I don't believe I have, thank you for reminding me to."

"How long before I get to make jokes about my back going out?"

"I would say you need a few more gray hairs before that, but I think that statement would be moot."

Mick threw his head back and laughed, deep from his chest and loud. It was good to see. Martin had noticed that the two thieves had been terribly unhappy lately, which, while not surprising, was still disheartening to witness. Martin laughed along with him; the sound was infectious.

Once they had quieted, Mick smiled, genuinely, at Martin. "Thanks, Doc. I'm...I'll give it a shot, talking to Len."

He stood, stretching his arms over his head, and turned to leave. 

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...very glad that you're trying."

If that was a blush coloring Mick's face, Martin would keep it to himself. 

"Thank you. I hope...hope good things come of it."

Martin watched him leave, and hoped for the same thing.

\---

Rip closed his eyes tightly, trying to will away the memories pricking at his brain. Memories of failure, of death, of...nothing good. He leaned back in his chair, scrubbing his hands over his face. He really needed to get some sleep, but he had so much work to do. 

Rip looked around slowly at the sound of music. It was the time when everyone on the ship was sleeping, so it was odd to hear any noise. Rip stood, leaving the dim yellow light of his office, following the noise. He ended up at the door to the kitchen area, and stood slightly behind the door to take in the scene before him. 

Rory and Snart were dancing. One of their phones sat on the table, playing a soft song in...French, if Rip was hearing it right. 

Rory spun Snart around, and Rip caught the huge, bright smile on his face before he was once again pressed close to Rory's chest. They both laughed, and Snart dipped Rory, arm securely around his waist. 

Rip felt a pang of sadness in his chest, before he smiled softly. He remembered times like this with Miranda. She had been a terrible dancer, but she enjoyed it. So had Rip. 

He stood in the doorway now, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the pair. 

"Having fun?"

The pair looked at him, but didn't stop their movements. Rory hummed in response, and Snart looked back to his partner as he spoke. 

"A marvelous time. And sorry, but this dance is all mine."

Rip huffed out a laugh. "I wouldn't dream of cutting in. It's nice to see you two back together."

The song ended, but the men stayed standing close together. 

"Feels nice, too."

Snart blushed, and Rip smiled at the way Rory pressed a kiss to his partner's cheekbone.

Rip approached them slowly. "Listen, Mick, I-"

Rory cut him off. "If you're gonna say sorry, don't." He clapped a hand on Rip's shoulder. "You were kind of a dick, and you said that shit at the wrong fucking time, but...you made some good points. I'm not faultin' you for how I reacted. All of what happened to me was on me."

Snart had his eyes closed, head resting on his partner' shoulder. "I haven't entirely forgiven you for it yet, though."

Rory rolled his eyes at his partner's words, and Rip ducked his head down, letting out a quiet laugh. "I think I can live with that, Mr. Snart." 

Another song started playing, and as the other men started swaying together again, Rip knew it was time to go. 

"Well, I'll leave you two to your dance. Have a good night, gentlemen." 

"You too, Rip." 

Snart gave a short salute and Rip rolled his eyes as he walked off. The music, and-for once-happy memories, of slow, quiet closeness and dancing, followed him down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs*
> 
> honestly i'm not terribly happy with this, but w/e. it was about time i got my first non-drawing work done for this goddamn show
> 
> edit: i forgot to mention, but in the last scene, the two songs that they dance to are 'La Javanaise' by Madeleine Peyroux and 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra.


End file.
